Hiei
|-|Hiei= |-|Jagan Eye= |-|Mastered Dark Dragon= |-|Jaganshi Form= Summary Hiei, also known as, Jaganshi Hiei, is one of the main characters of the manga and anime series Yu Yu Hakusho. Due to being born as the union of a ice maiden and a fire demon, he was cast out and thrown over the mountain in which he was born. After surviving, he was found and raised by a gang of bandits, which later rejected him due to using the Tear Stone to attract enemies to kill. After losing the stone when fighting a demon, he asked and received the Jagan Eye from Shigure, who also taught him in the art of swordsmanship since the implant caused his power to considerably drop. Thanks to his eye, he reached the ice village and found out about of the existence of his twin sister Yukina, he then travelled everywhere in order to find her and his search led him to the Human Realm where he met Yusuke Urameshi. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-C, higher with Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūka and Jaō Ensatsu ken | High 7-C | Likely 6-A | High 6-A Name: Hiei Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Longevity, Acrobatics, Skilled Swordsman and Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Manipulation (His normal flames vaporized Bui’s steel battleaxe making them well over 3000°C or 5400°F hot and at the same time his dark flames are even hotter), Hellfire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Astral Projection (Can naturally separate his physical body with his spirit), Absorption, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (Yusuke's death caused him to become stronger), With his Jagan eye he has Telekinesis, Flight, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and Enhanced Vision, Transformation into his Jaganshi Form, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire and Ice varieties) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Almost as strong as Yusuke) | Large Town level (Should be at least comparable if not superior to Spirit Wave surrendered Genkai and Shishiwakamaru), higher with Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūka and Jaō Ensatsu Ken (Vaporized Zeru, easily sliced Kuro Momotaru in half) | Large Town level (Stomped Bui, a B-class demon, at his full power and should be at least comparable to Yusuke with Spirit Wave absorbed and Spirit Cuffs on, did this with Dragon of the Darkness Flame) | Likely Continent level (Could fight Defensive Armor Shinobu Sensui along with Kurama and Kazuma Kuwabara, but was clearly outmatched) | Multi-Continent level (Almost equal to Yusuke Urameshi, absorbing the Kokuryūha would further increase his destructive capacity; fought Mukoro, but was easily defeated) Speed: High Hypersonic (Blitzed Seiryū 16 times in an instant) | High Hypersonic (Should be faster than before. At least comparable to old Genkai) | High Hypersonic (Comparable to if not slightly faster than Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic (Landed a hit on Shinobu Sensui) | Massively Hypersonic (Mukuro commented that he was fast. Has consistently proven that he is one of the swiftest individuals in his reality) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | Class M | Likely Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class (In the same league as 80% Toguro) | Likely Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class (Superior to Sensui) Durability: Large Building level (Almost as durable as Yusuke) | Large Town level (Likely comparable to 45% Younger Toguro) | Large Town level (Absorbed his Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha attack and Bui was unable to do anything to him) | Likely Continent level (Can tank punches from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) | Multi-Continent level (Survived a punch from an enraged Mukuro, who is one of the strongest fighters in existence. However, he was incapacitated for an extended period) Stamina: Very high, was able to use two Ensatsu Kokuryūha’s and remain conscious for a good while after, was also able to take on Yusuke and then proceed to battle Sensui not so long after (absorbing the Kokuryūha should increase his stamina levels) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, can spy on people and objects from ten kilometers away with his Jagan eye and with attacks like Kokuryuuha can go from hundreds of meters to tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: His Katana, previously he wielded the Demonic Sword. Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, highly perceptive. Weaknesses: Arrogant sometimes, using the Kokuryūha causes Hiei to hibernate for a couple of hours, albeit after the fight has ended, and this seems to no longer be the case after the DT saga. His binding technique gets cancelled if he closes his eyes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jagan Eye:' With his surgically implanted third eye, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, erase memories, and control weaker minds: demons and humans. It also allows him to transform into his green skinned Jaganshi form with eyes all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to bind his foes. *'Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha:' Also known as Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Hiei uses his yoki to summon a dragon made from the flames of demon world. The dragon is not only a projectile, it can be used as a nutritional supplement to amplify one's yoki. Initially, it would damage his arm to use the technique, but Hiei later perfected the technique. *'Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou:' Also known as Fist of the Mortal Flame, Hiei can channel the flames from Human World into one or both of his fists. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities. *'Flamethrower:' Hiei blasts human world flames from his mouth and uses it as a long ranged attack. *'Jaou Ensatsu Ken:' Also known as Sword of the Darkness Flame, Hiei can channel flames in order to forge a sword of fire. It is weaker than Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but is much less dangerous to use. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament arc (Dark Dragon not yet mastered) | Dark Tournament Arc (Dark Dragon mastered) | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Others Notable Victories: Ice Maiden (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Ice Maiden's Profile (Note: Spirit Detective Arc Hiei was used, Speed was Equalized) Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) Sweet Tooth's Profile (Note: Sweet Tooth was inside of his vehicle and has access to all his tech/gear. Spirit Detective Arc Hiei was used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: The Beheaded (Dead Cells) The Beheaded's Profile (Note: Spirit Detective Arc Hiei was used. Speed was Equalized) Magellan (One Piece) Magellan's profile (Mastered Dark Dragon Hiei was used, speed was equalized, they started at 10 meters from each other) Garou (One-Punch Man ) Garou's profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized. Jangashi form Hiei was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Demons Category:Thieves Category:Fire Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Shueisha Category:Eye Users Category:Pierrot